The Adventure of a Lifetime
by reddapokemonmaster
Summary: After a not suprising win in the Unova League, Ash makes a stunning entrance in Vaniville Town. He meets an old friend and stuff starts happening.Rated M for eventual lemons and stuff. Amourshipping. Sorry, but this is one temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

We start our story in Pallet Town, a small village in the Kanto region. There are two famous people in Pallet. The first one, as you can guess, is Professor Oak. The second is a world famous trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum.

Ash is a well-known battle prodigy in the world. He has defeated every league and is currently the champion of every region except Kalos. He and his best friend Pikachu are going there for three reasons. To become the champion, catch all of the Kalos pokemon, and to find the girl of his dreams. This sounds a bit odd as he is dense, so he can't tell when girls make romantic gestures towards him.

We find him boarding a plane to their destination. The electric mouse is happy to meet new friends, but not nearly as happy as our hero.

"Pikachu, are you excited for the Kalos region?", Ash asks with an unnatural amount of glee.

"Pika pi chi chi pikachu!" Pikachu responds.

"Yeah, so am i, buddy." Ash says.

_Meanwhile

"Mom, why do you force me to do this? You know I don't like doing this!" Serena yells.

"Because I want you to follow in my footsteps." Her mother yells back.

"Didn't dad die from doing this?"

"Well played, Serena, well played. You do not have to do this anymore. Oh look, wait a minute, is that a Charizard freefallin?." Her mother points to the dragon. "And there is a boy on top of it."

"That can only be..."

"Hey Serena!" Ash yells from the Charizard

"ASH!" Serena yells in fear of his safety

_Hey amourshippers, and welcome to my first fic. My name is Red. Yes, my name is Red. Anyway, cliffhangers are a pain aren't they. I had to type this on my phone, due to a computer malfunction. Shoutouts to Master Henry Amourpearlshipper and PokeLover TJC for the inspiration and the great fics. Anyway, expect the next update next week. No flaming or you will die. Until next time, Red is out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ASH!" Serena cried out in fear.

"Charizard, use Dig." Ash said quietly so no one but himself, Pikachu, and Charizard could hear.

When they hit the ground, a giant cloud of dust formed. When the dust cloud dissipated, there was nothing left of them. Serena started crying like no tomorrow. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Then a familiar orange dragon appeared. Ash hopped off after he saw Serena crying, making him feel guilty.

He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Serena turned around and pulled him into a loving embrace. Ash returned the hug of death.

"I missed you so much, Ashy. I never want you to leave my side ever again." Serena said while nuzziling in his chest.

"I missed you, too. I will never leave your side. I will be with you where ever you go, except for the bathroom." Ash replied

'I wouldn't mind that.' Serena though

After what seemed like hours, they reluctantly parted,noticing a flash. Standing there was Serena's mom with a camera in her hand.

"This is going on Facebook." She yelled like a madman.

"Shit. Arceus damn it." They said simultaneously.

"Ash, there is something I need to tell you." Serena said seriously.

"Funny I need to tell you something as well. What I want to tell you is." Ash took a deep breath" I...I...lo..love...you."

Serena stood there with her mouth agape. Then, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed, Ash slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other. There was another flash, then some maniacal laughter. They didn't mind it, however. The need for air forced them to break apart.

"I love you, Ashton Ketchum." Serena said lovingly.

"I love you, too Serena Yvonne." Ash said.

Hey readers, this is Red. If you care to notice, I changed the rating, so expect a suprise sometime in a couple days. Tell me your opinion of the story. I might write my first one-shot here soon. Shoutouts to TheGhost23 and black angel 2011 for great fics. No flaming or I will remove your liver with a spoon. Until next time. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make this a very short twoshot, being I don't have all of the time in the world. I do not have the ability to male a good romance story, having no experience in that department. Also, I am disappointed to say that I will no longer continue my other story. If you want to unfavorite it, go ahead, I will not stop you. However, I will not stop writing. I am extremely sorry for this inconvenience.


End file.
